


I Make You Wanna...

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [9]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Gates lays down the law, Multi, Zacky works out, addiction's a bitch, did you see that coming?, inappropriate music video shoots, lets get naked, pissy Synyster, sort of a threesome, your lens isn't big enough to handle it so get the fuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The band agrees to shoot another music video for Scream and it backfires.





	I Make You Wanna...

Tuesday Violet and Raven were once again busy fielding calls due to a magazine cover. At around 10 a.m., Raven walked into her office with a serious look on his face, "Warner Brothers is on the phone." He motioned for her to pick it up.  
"Raven and Violet here."  
The band was just getting into the day when Syn got a text from Violet.  
 _Can you get the guys up here?_  
 _Sure_

  
The band filtered into Raven's office. Raven sat in his chair, Violet stood up against the front of the desk. Shadows had entered first, coming to stand next to her as they made eyes at one another.  
Raven cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Warner Brothers has agreed to drop your lawsuit--"  
Cheers erupted.  
"On one condition." Everyone looked at one another and then at Raven, who continued, "They want you to let them produce another music video to Scream, and then they'll drop everything."  
Violet, exasperated, laughed sarcastically, "You say everything like it's so easy..." She whispered.  
"Hey, I fought them on this as much as you did, Vi. It's their decision, and yours," Raven looked at her.  
"Wait, what?!" Johnny asked first.  
"All they want is a video? Seems weird to me," Brooks commented.  
Raven added some Irish to his coffee, a little early for any of them, "In light of our magazine covers and other stunts, Warner wants to bank on this with a  _highly_  sexually suggestive music video-the likes of probably never being seen before-to the tune of Scream, which they still own the rights to."  
They all shrugged, "Okay, what's the big deal? If it gets us free and clear of a lawsuit," Syn asked.  
Violet interjected finally, "They want  _R rated shit_  involving me, Shadows, and Vengeance, since that's who we've put out there in the media."  
"What???" Shadows stood up, not believing they would go this far, "No way, nuh-uh."  
"Look, I feel as dirty as anyone does about this, but it's kind of what we get for starting this. If we play it down on our side, like Warner is playing into our hands, it won't seem like you're selling out. As much as I personally don't really want to do this, as your producer and a friend, it's a good idea...ya know, as long as they keep it R rated."  
"If you don't want to, Vi, then we're against it," Syn went first in standing up for her.  
"Thank you, Gates, but we're going to have to insist that you guys at least consider this. A law suit could mean some very serious, damaging things. While we were ready to meet those head on, if there's a way to side step those we are fine with it as long as you guys are."  
Shadows leaned down to her ear, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded, albeit nervously, "Are we talking actual nudity, or just highly suggestive?"  
Raven answered, "As far as we know, just suggestive. It might be like Seize the Day, though, where in shooting there could be lots of nudity but it gets edited or pixelated. We only have so many details. They want to fly the movie producer here to talk with us tomorrow. If we can work something out, they want to start shooting Friday."  
The band talked and eventually they all agreed to it, with large reservations. WB and the producer would be there the following day at noon. Violet was glad Jade had left that morning (from Syn's bed), she didn't want her around for this.

  
Zacky and Shadows followed Violet to her office and shut the door. Even though they had all been pretty close physically before and flirted a ton, all sexual chemistry had been drained from the air now that they were considering putting it on video.  
Violet leaned up against her desk and ran a hand over her face, "We ready for this? I mean, this is the big leagues acting wise. It'll take way more acting than any of us have ever done. Not to mention some super awkward situations..."  
Zacky tried not to let on how nervous he was, "I say we get drunk on set."  
They all nodded like it was actually a good idea.  
"We'll be okay, I think. We just gotta walk in there like we always do, like we don't care. We're all best friends and that it's easy. If we kid around enough, maybe it won't be so bad..." Shadows looked at his feet.  
"Do we need...boundaries?" Violet looked at Shadows, referring to between her and Vengeance.  
"No, I'll be okay," M. laughed to himself, considering what he had recently asked of Zack.

  
When the two band members got on the elevator together, Shadows exhaled and leaned back against the wall, "Will it be easier on you if we do this before the shoot? Or harder?"  
"That's probably a poor choice of words," Zacky wasn't laughing, "Matt, I have no idea. It would take the mystery away, but if she's as good as you say, it could have the opposite effect...but you have to know by now I'm not going to turn down the opportunity."  
M. folded his arms nervously, "I think we should. Night before shooting, we could go to her place and surprise her. She'll love it."  
"Okay, dude. Game on," He grinned, not sure what he was signing up for.

  
The next day, at noon, the band and the Duo sat across the conference room table on their 38th floor from a producer and two execs from Warner Bros. Their own execs sat on both ends of the table. The band dressed up in their typical A7X ways, Shadows still wearing his sunglasses inside. Everyone was introduced and lunch was brought in, although no one ate.  
Raven began, "We're all here because we've agreed to consider your proposal. The band, and Vi, would like to know a little more about what you're thinking so they know exactly what they're considering."  
The producer, Derek, put a huge flip drawing book on an easel stand and began, "We are going with the idea that Scream is purely about sex. It's not murder, not rape, just uncontrollable, animalistic desire." When he flipped the first page of the book, the band and the Duo tried not to gasp in surprise. They didn't figure there would be pictures.  
The drawing was of a built, tall man, clearly meant to be Shadows, with his arms around a woman, an evil smile on his face as she had her head thrown back in the moment.  
"I think this one captures what we'll expect of you, nudity wise. As you can see, there's no actual nudity here, you don't see anything. But obviously, when we're shooting, there will be lots. It will be an extremely closed set. The scenes will be filmed a couple at a time, so there won't be more than one band member with Violet at any given time, or in the room. Absolutely no cell phones, etcetera." He was very matter of fact, like they were talking about the weather or something.  
"When the video opens, all clothes are on and Shadows and Violet are kissing. It starts out fun and date like, but as clothes come off and it gets more heated, it gets a little darker as Shadows starts to lose control. This'll be the chorus. The other side of the deadly sin stuff going on here, is Violet, while she's with Shadows, is thinking of Vengeance. We close in on the look in her eyes to see this," He flipped another page.  
There was Zacky, his back and his "Vengeance" tattoo facing the camera, pants unbuttoned and almost falling off. All you saw of her was her legs wrapped around his torso. All jaws dropped, once again.  
"The second verse will be those two scenes intermixed. As Syn's solo approaches, we show him walking up some lit up stairs to a stage, fireworks, explosives, etc. He rips into the solo and when he gives the camera a look, we pan in to find out he's fantasizing about her--"  
"Hold on, I wasn't supposed to be involved here. What exactly are we talking about?" Synyster suddenly stood up.  
Derek relented, "I know, I changed my mind and added you when we were doing the drawings. Your scene wouldn't involve nudity and would be more...ya know, arms and kissing necks and stuff like that. You'll even have a shirt on...for most of it."  
Zacky protested, "That's not fair, Syn looks a lot better without a shirt on than I do."  
Syn shot him a look and sat down, not wanting to make a fuss since everyone else was game.  
"Then when the dueling guitars come in, Zacky shows up on stage, and we go back and forth between their two fantasies. When it slows down into the 'repressing instinctive feelings'--" He flipped the page again to Shadows and Violet in bed together, afterwards. He had his hands behind his head, covers up to his waist, while she slept next to him, turned the other way, "You sing this verse from this position. When it picks up again and goes into the 'scream' part, that's mostly going to be the band singing on a stripper's stage, Shadows walking around the strippers. When the singing' over, you put your aviators back on and walk away from the camera, tossing the microphone. The groovy ending is going to be just that, the endings. Every couple after it's over. That scene is the only time Syn would be shirtless."  
Syn threw up his hands.  
Derek flipped through the two couples left-Syn in bed with her, spooning, and Zacky in bed with her as she cuddled up to him.  
"Any questions?"  
There was an awkward pause before almost everyone raised their hands.  
"Once you make the final product, can we have some sort of legal guarantee that all the footage be destroyed or given to us?" Synyster asked.  
"Absolutely."  
Zacky fanned himself and mumbled under his breath, "Is it hot in here?"  
Shadows was quiet the whole time, unreadable behind his shades.  
Brooks was a little nervous even though he didn't have a scene, "And you want to start Friday?"  
Derek took down the pages, "Actually, the set design for some of it will take that long, but we could start the bedroom stuff tomorrow, if you guys want to."  
Zacky glanced over at Shadows, realizing that meant they'd be at Violet's that very night. He swallowed hard.  
Gates got up, "Sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with." And he left. Violet shook Derek's hand quickly and ran after him.  
"Synyster!" She caught him down the hall.  
He looked down at her, "What?"  
"We don't have to do this."  
"Yes we do. Don't worry about me." He calmed down a little bit, but feared what a shoot like this would bring out in him--exactly like what the song was about.  
Everyone else emerged from the room, "Nine a.m. tomorrow," is all Raven said.

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out together in the studio, trying to get work done but failing. Shadows and Violet were badly hiding the fact that they just wanted to be in the same room together. The concept for the album was discussed a little, but that was the only work that got done.  
"Violet, you should sing backup on something," Christ randomly interjected.  
Syn agreed, "He's right. You don't give yourself enough credit. I could write you guys a duet." He made a face to let them know he was kidding and knew that was a terrible idea.  
Around six they all decided to go home and get a good night's rest.

  
Zacky took a shower, shaved, and pulled his hair down into his face. He didn't use gel, hoping she'd soon be running her fingers through it. He didn't think the situation called for guyliner. He found his tightest tshirt, new shoes, and sprayed his cologne before trying to give himself a silent pep talk in the mirror.  
Shadows showered and shaved, but spent most of the time lying on his bed daydreaming of her. He threw on a shirt that actually had sleeves but still outlined his arms perfectly and left his room just as Zacky was doing the same.  
Vengeance tried to come up with an excuse of why they were leaving together.  
Shadows laughed, "We'll be at Violet's. Bye." Zacky just shook his head as they closed the door behind them.

  
When someone knocked on her door, she had no idea who it could've been. She was lounging around playing some old punk rock in her sweatpants and a midriff shirt. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see both of them standing there.  
"Hi. What're you guys doing here...and looking so hot. I'm afraid I'm not dressed for the occasion." She smiled as they walked in. Zacky didn't say much as Shadows found the liquor and poured three shots.  
"Don't worry, baby, the occasion doesn't call for clothes," His eyes sparkled as he handed her one, his voice deep, "You'll need this."  
She shot it, figuring out pretty quickly which way they were all headed. She looked over at Shadows, who leaned up against the counter, and slowly walked to him until she was up against him, "You don't have to do this."  
"I want you to have fun, Violet," He leaned down to her ear, "I want to watch Zacky satisfy you." Their eyes met as her breath caught.  
Zack came up behind her and slid his hands around her naked waist, kissing her neck. As he lightly dragged his lip rings over her skin, she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, pausing to smile at her poster as they walked by. Shadows followed.  
Once they were in the room, Zack touched her hair and then her cheek, "It's nice to see you without makeup, Violet. You're beautiful." He didn't wait for a response before he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She loved the feel of his kiss--she closed her eyes and got lost in it. When he moved down her neck, entangling his fingers in her hair, Violet met Matt's gaze behind Zack as he stood tall, arms folded. She mouthed "shirt off" and watched hungrily as he slowly pulled it over his head. When they crashed onto the bed, he sat in a chair next to the bed.  
Violet put her fingers through his hair as they kissed deeply, their tongues playing perfectly together. She tugged at his shirt, so he paused to sit up and take it off.  
When he did, Violet raised an eyebrow at him, raking her eyes over what he had just revealed.  
He'd been working out every day for a month. He smiled that cute Zacky smile, "Glad you approve, baby." He grabbed her top and yanked it over her head, trying to steady himself for what he was about to get to see. She sat up, biting her lip as she undid her bra and threw it to the side. Zack immediately fell on top of her again, hungrily kissing her, his hand cupping her more-than-handfuls. He made his way down to her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples before sucking a little harder as she gasped for more. Her eyes wandered over to Shadows'. The sexy look in his eyes melted her inside. Somehow, watching him watching them was hot. She realized Zack was still heading south and pulled him up by the hair.  
He winced and paused, rubbing his hair, "Baby likes it a little rough," He smiled and nodded approvingly.  
She reached into his pants, happy with what she found, "Zacky, baby, I need you--right. now."  
"Yes ma'am," He hurriedly kicked off his pants and rolled on a condom. The second he was done, she wrapped him in her arms and parted her thighs for him. He parted her lips with his, using one hand to guide himself into her.  
Violet sank back into the sheets, closing her eyes as he filled her, letting the sensations wash over her.  
Zack searched her face as he moved in and out of her at a slow rhythm. He watched in amazement as her eyes met his again and she moaned as she got closer. He had braced himself with his forearms on either side of her, so she grabbed onto his biceps as she lost control. Violet cried out, closing her thighs tight around his hips as she finished.  
"Baby," Zack buried his face in her neck as he felt her up. In one quick movement, Violet wound up o n top, holding Zacky's hands above his head. As she sat up and rode him, Zack held onto her, trying not to finish. He sat up, gathering her into his arms and kissing her, "Violet--"  
"Zack--" She nipped at his earlobe right before she moaned and came in his lap.  
He tipped her back under him and kissed her lips, trying to make it last, "Vi--Christ--you feel amazing--"  
He sat up and held onto her knees, "Baby, what do you want?" He breathed heavily. All she could manage was a nod, wanting him to do what he was about to. So Zack held onto her thighs as he pumped faster and faster into her. He couldn't believe how into it she was. Watching her writhe under him was fifty times hotter than any of his fantasies. Violet couldn't help but eye his newly toned body as his muscles flexed, loving the deathbat displayed across his chest. She came again, tightening so hard around him he almost didn't make it.  
He collapsed over her, "This is all I got, hot stuff..." He whispered into her ear as he settled above her and began moving slowly in and out of her.  
"Zack--mmmm--" She moaned into his ear as she held onto his shoulders. When her waves began pulling on her, he clenched his teeth and let go as his waves hit. They hit the sheets together, kissing and moaning, her hands in his hair and his under her holding her closer.  
Their eyes eventually met, full of nothing but satisfaction. She kissed him, knowing she wasn't finished. She stood up and walked over to Shadows. His eyes were fully clouded with lust as he watched her silently. She climbed into his lap as his arms encircled her. His kiss was hungry, animal. She undid his jeans and then climbed out of his lap, onto her knees. Shadows groaned loudly as she swallowed his cock, her hand running down his chest and abs. He watched her in utter amazement before gripping the chair hard and leaning his head back. She let him come hard in her mouth, sitting back and wiping her mouth when he was done.  
Shadows sighed and hooked a finger under her chin as they both stood up. He kissed her deeply one last time before his face broke out into his all dimples smile, "That was fun."  
She smiled back as they all put their underwear back on. Violet climbed back into bed, lying on her side facing Zacky. They gazed at one another for a minute, just enjoying each other. He eventually smiled in that way he did when he was trying not to, "I'm not kissing you," He looked at M. as he settled on the bed behind her, "You didn't have to do it that way, dude."  
"What, she did it. Am I supposed to say no?" He kissed her arm and then her lips when she turned to him. She grinned up at him before getting up and going to her bathroom, still mostly naked.  
"So apparently we've been right outside her bedroom this whole time?" Zacky looked towards the hallway.  
"I know, right?" M. agreed that it was hot.  
Violet brushed her teeth and came back out, putting her top back on without a bra. They both watched her pull it down over her gorgeous breasts, equally hilarious looks on their faces. She laughed at both of them as she crawled in between her two metal band boys.  
Zack reached under the shirt, teasing her, "I think you have the best pair of tits I've ever seen, Vi."  
"You sure know how to sweet talk a woman, Zacky," She laughed.  
M. nuzzled her ear, "He's right, though."  
She blushed, "Since when do you work out, anyway?"  
"Hey, I work out...I just...got a little more motivated when we got off tour." He tried to play it cool.  
Shadows laughed, still snuggled up behind her, "Whatever, dude. You were trying to impress our girl here."  
Zacky put a hand behind his head, "As long as it worked," He winked down at her. Violet sat up and leaned over to him, kissing his beautiful lips again. He caressed her hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss, "You are too adorable for words, Vengeance."  
She laid back down in between them, "You guys have done this before." It was a statement, not a question. The boys looked at one another before back at her.  
"Yes," Shadows absent mindedly played with the end of her shirt, "It's been a long time, like a decade, but there were a few times," He brushed her cheek with his hand, "Watching you was exhilarating, Violet...it was fun for me, but I also wanted to show you how we can compromise, at least first, on your promise."  
Zacky turned on his side, getting closer to both of them, but looking down at her, "Promise?"  
Violet swallowed, wondering the best way to explain herself, "As you know, we're having a hard time staying just friends," She laughed, considering the position they were in, "And when we both slept with other people, it didn't really go very well..."  
M. laid back, "That's putting it mildly...I started having those nightmares again," He explained to Zacky, who knew about the ones he had after the Rev died.  
"So...I promised Matt I wouldn't sleep with anyone else for awhile," She looked hesitantly at Vengeance.  
"You did? Your longest dry spell's been two months and you promised Matt that?" He tried not to sound like she was crazy.  
"Yeah, well the hard part isn't not having sex, it's not having sex with each other."  
When she said that, he put an arm around her and kissed her neck, looking at Zacky, "She gets me."  
Their shared pillow talk went until they all fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

  
The next morning she woke up nestled in Zacky's arms, her head on his chest. M.'s arm was draped over her side. A grin crept over her face that refused to leave. She delicately crept from their embrace so she could shower.  
As the warm water washed over her, Zacky peeked his head in, "You want some--"  
Before he could even finish his come on, Violet pulled him into the shower with her, up against her own body, kissing him into oblivion.  
He held her hands above her head before moving his hands all the way down her body.  
"We don't have much time, Zack," She nipped at his earlobe.  
"I know," His green eyes met her purple ones as he pushed inside her.  
Violet gasped and held onto him, "Oh, Zack--you feel so good," She leaned into the crook of his neck as the endorphins took over. She didn't want to wake up Matt, but she couldn't keep quiet.  
"Shhh, baby," Zacky kissed her lips.  
"I can't...help it...Zacky..." She threaded her fingers into his hair and threw a leg around him. She nipped at his ear, "Come for me, baby." She said it right before she shivered in her own orgasm. He groaned and withdrew from her, finishing as they collided against one another.  
He leaned up against the wall behind her, breathing hard and looking down at her. She grinned up at him, also breathing heavily. They eventually finished their shower, faces lit up like Christmas.  
When they came out of the room, each wrapped in towels, Shadows stood up in his boxers ready to go in next. He grinned down at her, "Have fun?" And kissed her good morning. She kissed back, not believing he could possibly be so cool about it.  
"Yes." She grinned, unable to comprehend how amazing he was. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Moan louder next time, for me." The look in his eyes said he wasn't being sarcastic, but actually enjoyed over hearing them.  
"You got it, baby."  
The two got dressed while Shadows was in the shower. They sat across the kitchen island from one another over coffee.  
"I do think today will now be a lot easier for me, I don't know about you." Zacky let his hair fall in his face, looking at her through it.  
"I agree, Vengeance...although I'll admit I'm so satisfied right now I don't really give a fuck about anything." She grinned happily. Zacky grinned as well, happy he was the reason she was so satisfied.  
Shadows came into the room pulling a shirt over his deathbat abs. To Violet, he might as well have been in slow motion. Her eyes dragged over his abs down his long legs. Zacky laughed at her, "You never get tired of it, do you?"  
He got a wicked grin in response.  
"Of what?" Shadows sat down at the table.  
"Of staring at your bare chest," Zacky sat back in his chair, teasing her.  
M.'s mile deep dimples showed up as his eyes met hers. She blushed and looked away, "C'mon, we should get going."  
Violet grabbed a flask in case they needed it later.

  
The trio showed up late to the shooting site, walking in in style and with an attitude. Everyone wondered why they showed up separately from the band, especially with such cocky smiles on their faces. The band had their suspicions until they walked in, at which point they were sure. Shadows gave Violet a slap on the ass before they went to their separate dressing rooms. She gave him a naughty look back.  
Synyster sat staring at Shadows and Vengeance as they all sat down. The two boys had smirks that wouldn't go away.  
"Are you two for real?!? I mean...what the fuck!" He knew he shouldn't spell it out with others around, but had to say something.  
M. and Zacky couldn't stop smiling and laughing, "What? We thought it would make today easier."  
"If that's true, then why the fuck wasn't I invited..." Syn just gave them looks.  
"Oh, come on. You pretty much have," Zacky insisted. This just made Syn smile and nod, "Yeah I have." Shadows shot him a look.  
Derek came in at this point, "Syn, your scene is going to take the least amount of time, so you can go first. Johnny and Brooks, why are you guys even here?"  
"Moral support." Christ tried to keep a straight face when what he meant was 'to try and see Violet naked.'  
Syn was beyond nervous. He tried to keep still as they did his hair and makeup. As weird as it was having all the guys there, he was glad he wasn't alone. He tried to remind himself that him and Violet were becoming really good friends and that this shouldn't change that. When the makeup people were done, he checked himself out and had to admit he looked good. Derek called for them and the band wished him good luck.  
When he walked in, Violet was already on set, done up sexier than he'd ever seen her. She sat on the edge of a precipice that was covered in dark red silky sheets. She wore a black cut off midriff shirt and tiny black spanks. Her hair ran straight down her back and over her shoulders and her makeup set off her Violet eyes.  
Syn wore a tight black sleeveless shirt and jeans, his makeup done with his usual overdose of guyliner that cascaded down his perfect cheekbones. His hair was done so perfectly it took her breath away.  
Their eyes met nervously.  
"Violet, you look amazing as always." He tried to stand unusually close to her, faking his comfort level, "I like this," He touched her hair.  
"You look pretty damn good yourself, Gates," She looked him up and down and took his hand, about to reassure him when Derek started talking over his megaphone.  
"Okay guys, we'll start some music to set the mood, but you two do what you want. We've all made out. You don't have to kiss, but do other stuff that you'd be doing if you were making out. Take your time, we're in no hurry."  
The music started, Derek called action, and the two stared wide eyed at one another. Syn slowly bent down and nuzzled her neck, holding the other side of her neck with one hand as his other hand touched her waist. Her hands began moving over his arms that were looking particularly hot at the moment. His arms folded around her as hers found their way up the back of his shirt. Syn's lips grazed her skin as her breath caught. He made his way around her throat as she leaned her head back.  
Derek yelled something encouraging and turned to his camera man, "This is gonna be easier than I thought."  
Violet could feel the tension is Syn's body as his breathing picked up. When she pressed a hand to his chest, she could feel his heart rate skyrocket.  
"You okay, Syn?" She whispered into his ear. Her breath on his ear was his last straw. He grabbed her jawline in both hands and kissed her passionately. She immediately caved and kissed back. Arms and legs encircled, hands grabbed, tongues played. He threw her back on the precipice and climbed over her. Her legs parted so his hips could fall in between them. She could feel him hard up against her. They whispered each other's names. When Syn went for his own belt, Derek called it.  
"Woah! Cut!" He walked up to the couple.  
Syn broke away from her, gasping, and fell to the side.  
"That was perfection. I think we somehow go that in one take. Now shirt off, Gates. We'll shoot the last scene and you'll be done."  
Syn stood up, not looking at her, and pulled off his shirt. Taken aback at how it had all hit both of them at once, she put her hands over her face, wondering how she got herself in the position of being cuddled up with three different ripped, hot guys in one day. It was a good thing she had gotten some that morning.  
Derek set them up facing the camera, Syn lying behind Violet, his hand on her stomach as they both leaned on one elbow.  
"We'll pan slightly and both of you look at the camera, faces angled slightly towards one another. You're looks should say 'we're done for now, but I'll hunt again one night.'"  
They agreed, the room heating up with their tension. Violet knew the uncontrollable look in his eyes all too well. Fuck.  
Derek called action again and in three takes he called cut.  
Syn grabbed his shirt and stormed out, slamming the door to the dressing room.  
The band all stood up, surprised.  
"You put two sex addicts in a room together, I don't know what you thought was gonna happen!!!" He pulled his shirt on and grabbed his things as Violet rushed in, "Sorry, Violet." He apologized through clenched teeth and stormed out again.  
They all stared slack jawed at the door. The band stared at one another.  
"Did you know?"  
"No. Did you?"  
"No."  
Zacky didn't look at anyone.  
Eventually they all looked at Violet, standing there in few clothes and an emotional look on her face, still breathing hard.  
"What the hell happened in there?" M. crossed the room to her, looking down into her large, questioning eyes.  
"It just got a little outta hand...I had no idea he was an addict. This was a terrible idea," She paced, forcing herself to breathe. Her two lovers were suddenly also acutely aware what a bad idea it was.  
"Well it's too late now, guys," Johnny walked over to them, "Just go back into makeup and we'll get through this day and deal with Synyster later."  
She nodded and left to go to her room, M. on her heels.  
"Violet--" He grabbed her arm.  
"We kissed. It was just so...look, I can't talk about this right now..." She pulled away, tears in her eyes, and slipped into her room.

  
Violet sat in her chair as she got re-primped for her scene with Zacky. This time they curled her hair and purple to her eyes. The girl doing her make up had seen this happen more than once.  
"Don't worry, honey. Your first sex scene is always weird. It either goes exactly like that or it's horribly awkward. It'll go back to normal in a couple of days."  
Violet tried not to slap her, considering she knew nothing about her situation, but forced herself to smile a little, "Thanks."

  
Zacky was made up to match Violet, purple once again in his hair and a little around his eyes. So his hair stayed perfect, they had made him up already sans shirt. He paced the room until Shadows made him stop.  
"Snap out of it, Vengeance," He confidently stood next to him, "You're gonna have to go out there and make her comfortable 'cause I can't. Just think about last night....or this morning," He shoved him out the door.  
Johnny and Brooks both looked at M., hands out in surprise, "Last night  _or_  this morning?!?"  
Shadows smiled and sat down silently.

  
Zacky was on his way to her room when Derek called him on set, "Vengeance, good! She's almost ready."  
Their scene's set looked like tour bus, so he sat on the edge of one of the bed cubicles to wait.  
When she walked in, she might as well have been in slow motion. Decked out in high heels, stockings, lacy underwear and a push up bra, she sauntered across the floor to him.  
Even though he was shirtless, he had added a purple bow tie for fun. She loved it.  
"Did you need to shave to wear those?" She looked down at his extremely low hung jeans.  
He was glad to see she was in a better mood, "Let's do this." He smiled, picked her up, and threw her on the twin bed--pouncing on her. They laughed and played until Derek got everyone's attention.  
"Alright, we'll get some scenes clothes on, some clothes off, and you'll both be lip syncing at some points. The opening shot will be behind Vengeance, feet planted apart. You'll be looking to the side so the camera can see your face. Then it'll pan up over your shoulder to show Violet, as she looks up at her fantasy."  
He called action and they shot that in two takes before moving on. Zacky climbed into the lit-up-in-purple bed cubicle above her and before long they were deep in a kiss and holding each other. After having them look at the camera and sing a few lines, he called clothes off. For Zacky this only meant an undone zipper and jeans about half way down his ass, but for her it meant braless. When she took it off, there was a flesh colored stick on underneath.  
"Awww," Zacky pouted adorably.  
Violet smiled wickedly up at him, "You just saw them this morning, cutie."  
He just grabbed one and kissed her again.  
The crew looked at each other, impressed with how comfortable they were together.  
The couple kept at it, were directed a few more times, and were then disappointed when it was over. She was brought a robe and taken back to makeup. Zacky sighed as their eyes met, taking off his bow tie and slowly walking back to his room.

  
Knowing Matt's scenes would take the longest, Zacky patted him on the back, "Good luck, buddy. You are going to need it." He put a shirt on and began devouring the food they were only allowed to eat when their scenes were done.  
For his scene, he started in the typical sleeveless shirt, backwards hat, and jeans with a touch of eyeliner.  
When he walked on scene, Violet fell back on the bed, covering her face.  
"Don't act like you're the only one being tortured, darlin'," He grabbed her heel as she shoved a foot against his built chest. She wore a short purple plaid skirt that he tried to reach under as she stood up, "Whatcha wearin' under that?"  
She slapped his hand away, "You'll find out."  
Derek rubbed his hands together, wondering what on earth he was about to see. The day had already been interesting and they hadn't even gotten to the most infamous non-couple in NYC, "You two are on a date that's going well, and he's brought you back to his apartment. At first, it's nice and slow, and when his lines come in it'll get suddenly more animal. For the singing lines in the first verse, you'll be in his lap and we'll see him over your shoulder. During this scene, he's gonna take your shirt off. Then we'll show him from the back as he takes his own shirt off. Let's start there, everybody!"  
Shadows grinned down at her, "You ready, baby?" Her grin back was truly wicked.  
Action was called and she followed him towards the bed. He leaned down to kiss her, his large hands starting innocently at her waist. Shadows sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap, so forcefully that it immediately had the effect they all wanted. His strong hands possessed her as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She threw his hat away and ran her fingers through his hair as he began singing at the camera in the deepest baritone he had that the song called for.  
 _Caught up in this madness too blind to see_  
 _Woke animal feelings in me_  
He tore her shirt in two before reaching behind his neck and pulling his own shirt off. His tongue possessed her mouth.  
 _Took over my sense and I lost control_  
 _I'll taste your blood tonight_  
"Cut! Matt that was incredible! I don't think we even need to do that again. Next we need you guys on the bed, butt ass naked. Everybody out while they get ready!"  
A crew member brought the couple some flesh colored barriers as the two snickered. They waited until everyone was out and tore off their clothes, jumping into bed together.  
"I want you soooo badly, Violet," Matt looked down at her as he got into position between her legs, slipping the barrier between them.  
She felt him up against her and closed her eyes,"I'm gonna be so wet by the end of this."  
Shadows just laughed, her words turning him on even more.  
Before he could yell that they were ready, she stopped him, "I'm gonna need you to not move--like at all. I don't want to come in front of all these people but you are bringing me a little too close," she touched his cheek.  
"Jesus Christ, Vi. You say one more thing and I think I'm gonna finish right here. Fuck..." He called out that they were ready as he pulled a sheet over them.  
Everyone filtered back in and Derek called action. Matt threw back the sheet and took her in his huge arms. To sell it, he had to move some. He could feel her tense under him and whispered into her ear, "Just hold onto me, baby, no one will know," She obeyed, digging into his back with her nails and parting her lips as she came right there in front of a small crowd. He kissed her to bring her focus back and pretty soon Derek had called scene. Everyone left again so they could get partially dressed. He smiled at her, "Better?"  
"Fuck, you have no idea..."  
"I beg to differ, baby," He pressed up against her, "I am so desperate, Vi..."  
She pushed him back so that he was on the bed on his knees. Two seconds after she put him in her mouth, he was clenching his jaw and coming in her mouth.  
"Fuck, honey, you are amazing," He kissed her quickly and climbed off the bed to put his pants back on. Violet pulled up the sheet as he called them back in.  
Their ending scene was him zipping his pants, buckling his belt, and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking somewhat regretfully at the camera. Behind him, she lay facing the other way, her back bare and the sheet barely covering her ass.  
"That's it for today, everybody. Tomorrow at 9."  
Violet put on a robe and started for her dressing room. Matt stopped her.  
"You alright?" His gorgeous green eyes searched hers, "I hope today wasn't that bad."  
"It wasn't that bad, it was that good. I'm just worried about Syn. He was right, this was a bad idea. If I had known, I never would have let him in that room with me...I thought we could all handle this..."  
"Baby, Warner backed us into a corner. It's done, don't worry about it."  
"I know. I'm changing and then we can go find him."

  
They all piled into the limo and went to the studio first. When they walked in, they first noticed the wooden chair that had been shattered against the wall and lay on the floor in pieces. This obviously raised their level of concern. It looked like he had spent a good amount of the day there-beer bottles lay everywhere among notes and drawings. Violet texted Raven:  
 _In the studio. Get down here._  
She walked into the singing booth and found lyrics still on the music stand. They all crowded around to read it.  
It fit into their concept perfectly. It was about a woman whose feelings clearly mimicked his own--good and bad days, good intentions but wicked actions. He called it "She's an Angel, She's a Demon."  
They went into the main booth to find that he had even recorded a demo.  
"This is fucking amazing....it's so...us." Zacky commented after they had listened to it.  
"What the fuck happened today?" Raven asked, wondering what on earth this had to do with Synyster.  
"So, um, apparently....Synyster is...also a sex addict," Violet nervously let it out.  
Raven stood dumbfounded for a second, "And you two were...holy shit...and?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
"Well, he was okay at first..." She looked at the floor, "Then it was just like lighting a match..." A smile ghosted her face before she could hide it, "But Derek called scene before anything happened other than kissing."  
"Wait, Derek had to stop you?!" Shadows interjected and pulled her out into the hall.  
"Matt! I kept my promise and we are not dating--what are you doing?!" She fought him.  
"Violet, tell me what happened!" He snarled down at her.  
She fidgeted, "He...he was going for his belt when Derek stopped us."  
"Would you have stopped him?" Shadows was getting a little jealous for her taste.  
She gasped, for once horrified that he would ask. The look in her eyes stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry, Violet...you're right. I'm way outta line," Matt looked at the floor, suddenly embarrassed.  
Violet calmed down and grabbed his hand, smiling at his sweetness, "C'mon, Killer."  
His face broke from a scowl back into a smirk at what she called him. They went back into the room.  
"C'mon, let's try the apartment."  
They all tried to call him but it went to voicemail. His texts went unanswered.  
When they got to the apartment it was empty.  
Violet had one more obvious idea.

  
_Is Syn with you?_    
 _Maybe._    
 _We are all worried._    
 _He's fine. He'll see you guys tomorrow at the shoot._    
 _ok. Tell him the song's amazing._

"Guys, he's with Jade." Everyone exhaled in relief.

  
"She says to tell you the song's amazing."  
He half way smiled, "You mind if I smoke?" He lit a cigarette as she shook her head.  
"You wrote a song today? Can I ask?" She lay on top of him, looking up at him from his stomach.  
"You can ask," He laughed, "Its called 'She's an Angel, She's a Demon.'" He looked down at her and then out at the window.  
Jade thought for a second and decided she didn't want to know. He had showed up about an hour and a half before, said absolutely nothing, and they fucked--twice--before she got the texts from her sister.  
"Why are they worried?"  
"Jade...I don't want to talk about it right now," He kept looking out the window, caressing her hair, "Just know that fucking you makes me feel a hell of a lot better."  
A smile played at her lips as she kissed his abs, still fangirling on the inside. She had Synyster Gates in bed with her...

  
He was thinking of staying the night, but around 2 a.m. and barely any sleep, he left her sleeping and crept out.  
When he walked into the apartment, the band was still up. He was really hoping they wouldn't be. They all gathered around the kitchen as Syn poured himself a drink.  
"What're you guys still doin' up?" He downed the whole thing and poured another.  
"We just want you to know we're all here...why haven't you ever told us? How did you keep this a secret for so long?" Shadows leaned up against the counter.  
Syn laughed sarcastically, "We're a rock band, Matt. It's not like having sex all the time with tons of different women is unusual. I bet I've been with more women than all of you combined, you just never noticed--or didn't think there was anything wrong with me." He looked at Shadows.  
"Why would we? There's nothing inherently wrong with that," Johnny asked innocently.  
Syn took another sip, really not wanting to talk about it but knowing they wouldn't let it go, "I didn't think so either until I woke up with  _four_  girls in a hotel room that one show in Waterloo, not having used protection with  _ANY_  of them. I had so much luck that night. I didn't contract anything and I didn't knock up anyone, but that's when I realized it is almost physically and mentally impossible for me to say no to a beautiful woman," He put an arm across Zacky's shoulders, "Zacky really helped me get through some of it," He looked at the floor again without explaining further, adding sarcastically, "And then we thought it'd be fun to lock me in a room with an almost naked Violet," He finished his glass and let go of Zacky to get another. Shadows grabbed the bottle out of his reach.  
Syn got in his face, "She was inches and seconds away from being with  _three_  of us in one day. This is all fucked up." He looked hard at Shadows as Shadows' face tensed with the mention of the woman who had given him her word.  
"Technically, she's only been with me in the last 24 hours," Zacky interrupted awkwardly.  
Syn raised an eyebrow at Shadows, "Then why were you there?" He asked suggestively.  
M. folded his arms, "That's personal."  
Gates shoved Matt, "Personal!? I think after today it's pretty clear the three of us share just about everything."  
With that comment, Shadows yelled and tackled him to the ground, "Leave her the fuck out of this!"  
The three others struggled to get them apart, both seething.  
"Don't you think I've tried! This thing between you ends tonight. Like, permanently. She's going to rip this band apart if we're not careful. Trust me, I understand her actions more than you two do, and I know she's trying and I know she doesn't want to hurt any of us. But if we care for her at all, you guys--both of you--have to stop. You're going to have to be the strong one, Matt, because she can't be. Do you understand now?"  
Syn's words sunk in deep with Matt as he stood next to his brother, trying to calm down. He looked down as he shockingly realized Syn was right, "I just don't want to live in a world where I can't be with her." His voice was barely audible. Syn slowly gave him a big bear hug, "I know, Matt. I'm sorry. We all wish it was different."  
Shadows nodded, not making eye contact with anyone. Syn turned to Zacky to make sure he got the message as well, and the disappointed look on his face said he had.  
Gates walked to his room, throwing his hands in the air, "How did I become the adult in this group!?!"


End file.
